


Just One Kiss

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Randomness, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Kwak Aron finds himself faced with a dilemma—his boyfriend won't kiss him anymore until he shaves.How to make Hwang Minhyun change his mind? It's basically an impossible mission but it's worth trying if it means saving his precious facial hair.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Just One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing Minron so I'm a bit nervous and hoping I did an okay job! It has been fun to branch out and well, have fun reading!

Dogs are easier to live with than cats. 

That’s what Aron thinks, at least, and why he decided to adopt two dogs rather than a cat. 

He’s always been more of a puppy guy, though, perhaps because he’s got a playful personality and dealing with dogs seemed easier at the time. 

He doesn’t know if cats are more difficult, though, because he’s never owned a cat. 

Well, now that he thinks about it, this isn’t completely true. He's living with one as his boyfriend is basically a cat in human form. 

A cat in human form who is currently hissing his displeasure and pouting on his lap.

Just by that alone, Aron feels like his little observation about cats might be right in the end. 

Scratch that, it's definitely right.

“Are you serious?” Aron asks in disbelief once he registers what's going on. His frown only deepens as Minhyun slaps his reaching hands away. “You won’t kiss me until I shave?" He repeats slowly, hoping he might have heard wrong. It doesn't seem to be the case, judging by how Minhyun is nodding. “What if I decide to never do then? What would—”

Minhyun humphs, arms now crossed over his chest. “As if.” He deadpans. “It’s not like the company will let you stay like this, anyway.”

 _Touché_. Hwang Minhyun is too smart for his own good and making a valid point. The comeback is near and that means goodbye to his low-maintenance lifestyle.

Aron can't help but sigh, perfectly aware that once Minhyun has something in mind, it’s complicated to make him change his mind. He likes his face the way it is, though, and shaving is such a _chore _that he doesn't want to do it unless he has to. That reason alone is enough for him to try something.__

__“I thought you liked facial hair," he comments. That's a low blow, he knows, but it's worth it if it helps him save his face._ _

__Minhyun frowns, head tilted to the side in confusion. “What are you talking about?”_ _

__“Your fascination for beard filters on Vlive,” Aron replies, amused by the disbelief that is slowly settling on Minhyun's face. Rendering his boyfriend speechless is such a rare feat that Aron can’t help but feel proud of this little achievement._ _

__He isn't done yet, though, and decides to go for the kill while he still has the upper hand. “You know I did this,” he turns his face to a side then the other, showing off his jawline and the ever-growing hair, “for you, right? It’s because you love it, Minhyunnie.”_ _

__Minhyun scoffs. “You’re so full of shit, seriously—”_ _

__“Come on, Minhyunnie!” Aron whines cutely, the embarrassment he should be feeling nowhere to be found as he's focused on his goal—making Minhyun change his mind._ _

__If aegyo is a weapon he needs to use, then so be it. There's no doubt that the final result will be worth it and that's why he doesn’t even hesitate before going further by pursuing his lips together and making loud kissy sounds._ _

__“You can’t resist these lips, right? _Right_?” _ _

__His boyfriend only scoffs loudly at him in response, not looking impressed at all._ _

__Indeed, Minhyun is even clenching his fists by his sides and shaking one of them in front of Aron’s face before Aron can realize what's happening._ _

__“I’m going to let you kiss this fist if you continue, hyung. I swear I’ll do it.”_ _

__Aron chuckles at this, only to stop as Minhyun starts squirming and looking like he’s about to get off his lap. Oops. Their argument is nowhere close near over, though. “Wait—” he says, grabbing Minhyun’s forearm gently. “One last kiss and then I’ll shave.”_ _

__“No. I don’t want to,” Minhyun replies immediately with a firm voice. “My skin is too sensitive.”_ _

__Aron wants to try again, not fazed by the quick rejection. It helps that he’s never been one to call it quits easily, especially if Minhyun is involved._ _

__“I promise!” He pleads, hoping he doesn’t sound too desperate, but based on Minhyun’s face and the way his boyfriend's lips are twitching, it seems like he’s failing. Well, too late to take his words back. “Just a peck and I will shave afterward!”_ _

__He’s even holding his pinky finger out and he waits in silence as Minhyun seems to hesitate over what to do._ _

__Is he finally going to win against Hwang Minhyun? Aron has troubles believing Minhyun is considering caving in, and he can’t help but be confused by the turn of events._ _

__This is not how things are supposed to go. Dating Minhyun for years has taught Aron a thing or two, and one of them is that nothing comes easy whenever Minhyun is involved._ _

__Aron didn’t realize he was also holding his breath in until he finds himself gasping in surprise as Minhyun links their fingers together, sealing the promise._ _

__He’s truly done it, he’s won against Minhyun. “Really? You’re going to let me kiss you one more time?”_ _

__Minhyun just nods. “Just one, okay?” he says, looking rather sternly at him, and Aron just knows his boyfriend won’t take any bullshit. In other circumstances, he could and might have tried something but victory already tastes sweet enough._ _

__“You promised, hyung. Just one kiss.”_ _

__“I’ll be on my best behavior,” Aron whispers, already leaning forward so he can push their mouths together. “I promise.”_ _

__To Aron, kissing Minhyun is akin to breathing—so natural, coming so easily, and quite essential to his survival._ _

__There’s something about Minhyun’s lips, about the way they taste, of grapefruit and lingering mint, that is always making Aron come back for more and this time is no exception._ _

__He's ready to claim Minhyun’s lips, ready to dive in and get lost in plush, sweet lips—except it doesn't get to, except the kiss is over before it even began._ _

__Their lips have barely touched each other, a brief brush of lips that leaves Aron frustrated, but Minhyun is already leaning back and looking all satisfied at him._ _

__Aron finds himself speechless and Minhyun immediately picks up on it._ _

__“What’s going on, _hyung_?” Minhyun asks, not even bothering to conceal the smugness in his voice. That, combined with the smirk Minhyun is sporting, is just too much and yet just enough for Aron to realize what's going on. _ _

__“Is my boyfriend not going to fill his promise?” Minhyun teases. “You're going to go shave _right now_ , won't you?”_ _

__“That wasn’t even a proper kiss—”_ _

__Minhyun shrugs at that, unfazed. “You said one kiss. Our lips touched, it was a kiss.”_ _

__“Yah—! Hwang Minhyun!”_ _

__Minhyun only laughs loudly, and Aron doesn't bother stopping him as he gets off his lap and heads towards the kitchen._ _

__Aron’s only reply is to groan loudly. He got owned by his boyfriend, totally owned and he should've seen it coming._ _

__Of course, he should have expected that outcome. Minhyun never gives up nor never gives in this easily and he _knows_ it._ _

__Oh, well. He will go shave later, he guesses, but now, face planting on his couch and mourning the upcoming loss of his facial hair are the only things he feels like doing._ _

__“Go shave, hyung!” Minhyun calls from the kitchen and Aron only buries his head into one of the many couch pillows Minhyun has brought from his apartment._ _

__He doesn't want to, but does it even matter? Probably not, because Minhyun isn't going to leave him alone now. He promised, after all, so he's doomed._ _

__Indeed, he thinks as he finally gets up from the couch, dealing with cats—or more like this specific cat of his—is truly difficult._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed this short piece! Anyway, thank you for reading and you can find me on [@Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/astropicals).


End file.
